Inside
by Annie-Pll
Summary: Tamsin y Lena, como pareja, se sumergen de lleno en uno de los poderes más literarios de la pequeña Soul Keeper. La joven las meterá a las dos en cualquier obra literaria o vida del autor que le cuente Tamsin. ¿Podrán resolver las historias y volver al mundo real para seguir con sus vidas?


**Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic. Este es un poco diferente a los demás que he escrito, pero creo que os puede gustar bastante. Además, necesitaría un poco más vuestra colaboración ya que, al final de cada capítulo, os voy a pedir algo. También requiere un poco de esfuerzo extra por mi parte en el caso de no conocer algo, pero eso lo explicaré al final de este capítulo. De momento, disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Lena:**

—¿Estás cómoda ya? —me pregunta la rubia.

—Sí —asiento rápidamente tumbándome sobre un costado para mirarla—. ¿Qué me vas a contar hoy?

— _Los vestidos nuevos del emperador_ de Hans Christian Andersen.

—Suena interesante. Venga, empieza.

—Pues… Hace de esto muchos años, había un emperador tan aficionado a los trajes nuevos, que gastaba todas sus rentas en vestir con la máxima elegancia.

¿Te imaginas tener tanto poder como para viajar a donde quisieras en un solo segundo? Os presento Aerolíneas Lena. No es la primera vez que lo he hecho. El caso es que, cuando lo hago, Tamsin no se acuerda de nada y no es que me moleste, pero sería interesante ver su reacción cuando embarcamos con los piratas de los que me hablar o la llevo a una historia del siglo XVII. De lo que sí se acuerda es de cuando volvemos, eso sí que es gracioso. La gracia está en sus preguntas y en sus caras. Pero hoy nos toca…

—¡Deben ser vestidos magníficos! —pensó el Emperador—. Si los tuviese, podría averiguar qué funcionarios del reino son ineptos para el cargo que ocupan. Podría distinguir entre los inteligentes y los tontos. Nada, que se pongan enseguida a tejer la tela.

Eso es, Tamsin se ha convertido en la emperadora del cuento. Estoy delante de ella. Me parece que soy uno de sus consejeros reales o algo así. El caso es que se han presentado ante ella un par de hombres que dicen poder tejer una maravillosa tela que se hace invisible a los ojos de las personas estúpidas. Yo no me lo trago, pero, al ser parte del cuento sin darse cuenta, Tamsin está muy ilusionada con estos dos. Total, que le ha dado permiso a estos tíos para que monten un cachivache que se parece a un telar muy, muy antiguo.

De vez en cuando, la emperadora Tamsin me manda a echar un vistazo. Cuando vuelvo y me pregunta, me encojo de hombros y digo que van bien. La verdad es que los dos hombres hacen como que están trabajando, pero yo no veo nada de nada. A pesar de eso, siguen pidiendo sedas muy caras y el mejor oro de la ciudad. Se lo están embolsando tan ricamente sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, cada vez que intento prevenir a la rubia, me manda callar y me llama ignorante. Debería hacerla entrar en razón, pero no tiene pinta de que el cuento sea así y claro, como soy la única que se está dando cuenta de que estamos en una historia, ella sigue con el papel del emperador.

"Me gustaría saber si avanzan con la tela", acaba de pensar la emperadora. Sí, esa es otra cosa. Como Soul Keeper conservo todos mis poderes y no solo me sumerjo en el cuento sino que sé cómo piensan los que están en él. Curioso ¿no? Sin embargo, hay una cuestión que la tiene un tanto cohibida: que un hombre que fuera estúpido o inepto para su cargo no podría ver lo que estaban tejiendo. No es que tema por sí misma; sobre este punto está tranquila; pero, por si acaso, prefiere enviar primero a otro, en este caso a mí, para cerciorarse de cómo andan las cosas. Todos los habitantes de la ciudad están informados de la particular virtud de la rara tela, y todos están impacientes por ver hasta qué punto su vecino era estúpido o incapaz. La gente aquí está loca…

Sabiendo esto, yo no voy a volver a decirle que no he visto ningún traje ni nada porque me va a echar de la corte o lo que quiera que tenga. Eso sería una locura porque no me quiero perder ni un detalle de lo que le pase al emperador del cuento que ahora es mi chica. ¿A ver cómo va esto?

Los estafadores piden entonces más dinero, seda y oro, ya que lo necesitan para seguir tejiendo. Todo va a parar a su bolsillo, pues ni una hebra se emplea en el telar, y ellos continúan, como antes, trabajando en el condenado cachivache vacío. Poco después la emperadora envía a otro funcionario o lo que sea de su confianza a inspeccionar el estado de la tela e informarse de si estará pronto lista. Se ve que la muchacha no confía demasiado en mí después de decirle que estos dos no están haciendo nada.

—¿Verdad que es una tela bonita? —le preguntan los tramposos señalando el precioso dibujo que no existe.

Pues el loco este va y le dice a Tamsin que es digno de admiración. La que van a liar por no parecer tontos. Esto no acaba bien, lo veo. Mientras tanto, todos en la capital que hay cerca del castillo, quieren saber cómo va, cómo es y cuándo lo podrán ver. La gente se impacienta por ver algo que no van a ver. Y ahora, Tamsin manda hacer una fiesta que se ha sacado de la manga para mostrar su nuevo traje. Lo dicho, se lía. Va a capar a estos dos cuando vea que no hay traje, ni tela ni oro. Lo mejor es que les ha concedido una condecoración y los ha nombrado tejedores reales. Se los carga… Los va a matar de un puñetazo cuando vea su "trabajo".

Durante toda la noche que precede al día de la fiesta, los dos embaucadores se mantienen despiertos con un montón de lámparas encendidas. Sin duda, para que la gente los vea trabajar activamente a través de las ventanas. Incluso han simulado que cuelgan el traje tras sacarlo del telar. ¿Esto es surrealista o me lo parece a mí? Finalmente, dicen que han terminado… Lo que no sé es qué han terminado. Su muerte a manos de la emperadora se acerca…

Tamsin aparece en compañía de unos cuantos caballeros de la corte y los dos hombres levantan los brazos como si sostuviesen algo. La cara de la rubia, al principio, es como si estos tíos estuviesen locos, que lo están, pero luego mira a los que han venido con ella. Estos también están extremadamente extrañados.

—Estos son los pantalones —dice uno de los timadores—. Y esta la camisa.

—Aquí tengo la chaqueta —añade el otro con una sonrisa—. Las prendas son tan ligeras como si fuesen de tela de araña, tanto que parece que uno no lleve nada sobre el cuerpo…que es lo mejor de la tela.

Los caballeros asiente convencidos y alaban el traje aunque, como todos los presentes, no veamos nada porque no hay nada. Tamsin los mira y los remira como si en las manos de estos dos fuese a aparecer algo de la nada. No me extrañaría en el mundo Fae, pero aquí… Me parece que eso no va a suceder y la rubita se va a cabrear como el mismísimo demonio.

—¿Quiere dignarse Vuestra Majestad a quitarse el traje que lleva para que podamos vestiros el nuevo delante del espejo? —pregunta uno de los embaucadores.

Tamsin duda un segundo, pero empieza a desnudarse. Todos los que hay aquí los ven como un emperador más, pero yo veo a la Valquiria y me encanta lo que veo. Lo que no me gusta es cuando veo a los dos hombres acercarse a ella para ponerle el "nuevo traje". Gruño un poco, pero, teniendo cuenta el tiempo en el que estamos, debo de ser un hombre y esto no me hace nada bien. Pueden quemarme por sentirme "atraído" por el "emperador". Me contengo mientras la emperadora se da vueltas ante el espejo. Todos se asombran y exclaman que le sienta muy bien, que los colores son preciosos y que el traje es el mejor del mundo.

—Muy bien, estoy a punto —dice la emperadora—. ¿Verdad que me sienta bien? —y se vuelve una vez más de cara al espejo fingiendo que ve el vestido.

Final inesperado. Juro que esto no me lo esperaba para nada. Tamsin me ha sorprendido, más bien ha sido el nivel de estupidez del personaje en el que la he metido. Me va a dar algo como vaya a la fiesta tal cual. ¡Está desnuda, por Odín! ¡Pero completamente desnuda! No puedo evitar fijarme en sus piernas, recorrerlas despacio y clavar mis ojos en su cuerpo desnudo. La rubia me pregunta que por qué la miro tanto y le digo que estoy maravillada por el traje. Cuando se da la vuelta, sigo recorriéndola con la vista. Sus pechos desnudos hacen que trague saliva y contenga la respiración. Asiento como una boba, pero, mientras todos crean que es por el traje, todo estará bien…o eso espero.

¡Ha ido a la fiesta! Tamsin la emperadora ha ido a la fiesta sin absolutamente nada. Yo lo estoy disfrutando, pero a saber si estos no estarán viendo a un emperador más feo que un frigorífico por detrás… Me compadezco de ellos, pero a la vez me lo estoy pasando como una chica muy…caliente además. Mira que la he visto veces desnuda, pero pasearse con un traje invisible es mucho mejor. Aplaudo incluso más que todos los demás cuando sale al balcón a lucir su "precioso nuevo traje". Esto es la leche. No puedo parar de reírme con este cuento. Sin embargo, la diversión dura poco.

—¡Pero si no lleva nada! —grita un crío.

—Escuchad la voz de la inocencia —exclama su padre—. El emperador va desnudo.

Entonces, como pasa siempre, la gente empieza a cuchichear y difundir la palabra del niño al pueblo entero. Tamsin mira a toda partes, pero me parece que piensa que sí que lleva el traje. Al cabo de unos segundos, su gesto cambia. Sabe que no llevaba nada, pero piensa: "Hay que aguantar hasta el fin." Y sigue más altiva que antes con su traje nuevo.

 **Tamsin:**

—Un momento… Dime que no hemos estado en una corte y he sido tan estúpida como para presentarme delante de todos desnuda pensando que llevaba un traje nuevo.

—Lo has hecho —Lena se ríe.

—¡No te rías! —le doy con un cojín en la cara—. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?

—Porque no eras tú, era el emperador.

—Algún día me daré cuenta de estas cosas y cambiaré la historia.

—No sé si podrás. Eso sí, uno de los ayudantes se lo ha pasado pipa hoy.

—¿Te ha gustado verme desnuda? —elevo una ceja con picardía—. Pues tengo más…

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la idea? ¿Os gusta? Por favor, decidme si es interesante para que lo siga o mejor trato de encontrar ideas para un nuevo fic. Si os gusta, lo que quería pediros es que** **dejéis un comentario con alguna obra, cuento, autor, etc. en los que queráis que aparezcan estas dos y elegiré a alguno para cada nuevo capítulo. Por ejemplo: si queréis que estén en el cuento de Caperucita Roja y que Tamsin sea el lobo o como queráis. Esperaré impaciente vuestras opiniones.**

 **Un saludo,**

 **Annie.**


End file.
